


Albert x Race #13

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Filming, Gen, but also getting arrested for breaking in and trespassing, watching fireworks, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Albert and Race sneak up onto a roof and film fireworks going off, but it doesn't quite go to plan and Davey gets angry...
Relationships: Albert DaSilva x Racetrack Higgins, Platonic Ralbert - Relationship
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Albert x Race #13

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #13 - "How did we get in this mess?"  
> Ship/Pairing: Platonic ralbert - Race x Albert  
> Era: Modern  
> Genre: I really don't know...It's not angst though  
> TW: Trespassing, getting arrested
> 
> Thanks to @Brooklyns_Late for requesting! I hope this is what you had in mind!

“Sit down, shut up, don’t make any trouble.” The police officer said as he uncuffed both Race and Albert and closed the holding cell door behind them.

They sighed as they sat down on the cold, metal bench. Race shifted and turned to Albert who was staring out through the bars and just watching what was going on.

“How did we get into this mess?”

“Hmmm...I wonder if breaking into a building site and staying up there to watch fireworks and get footage for Elmer’s project would have anything to do with it? ” Albert replied, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. It wasn’t a mean kind of sarcasm. It was the type that you saved specially for when you and your friends did something stupid and got in trouble.

“Oh, yeah.” Race nodded and thought back to what they did just a few hours earlier than night. “Do you think they’ll give us the camera back?”

“I fucking hope so. That footage was golden!” Alert laughed.

**~ Three hours earlier ~**

“Shhh! Come on!” Race hissed as Albert tripped over a metal pole on the building site. They’d managed to sneak past the barrier and the guards and climb over the high metal fence, they were not going to get caught now. 

“Sorry!” Albert replied.

“Just come on! We’re gonna miss it.” Race said, more excited than he’d been in a long time.

The pair clambered up onto a massive pile of bricks and Race pulled himself up onto the next floor on the under-construction building. Neither of them could be bothered to find the stairs and they didn’t have time to anyway...They didn’t have much time because they were technically breaking in...

“No we’re not. We’ll be fine.” Albert said, passing the camera to Race before pulling himself up next to his best friend.

The pair searched that floor and found the stairs much quicker than they anticipated. Maybe they didn’t need to pull themselves up after all.

Trying to keep the camera steady, they climbed up the stairs as high as they would go and as fast as they could.

“This is going to be perfect!” Race exclaimed as they came out onto the roof littered with bricks and tools and equipment and looked out over the city.

“Elmer’s going to love this!”

The boys searched the roof for the best place to stand for the fireworks. Elmer needed the footage for some reason, maybe a project for school, and Albert and Race were the only two stupid enough to get the best footage. I mean, it was partly a dare but still...

It was cold up on the roof and it was starting to get dark. They were about to pack it all in, they definitely didn’t miss it, but they definitely didn’t plan enough to deal with the cold wind. 

Truth be told, they didn’t plan at all, but that’s not important.

“How much longer---” Race started, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time.

He was interrupted by a loud explosion a little way off in the distance.

Both boys whipped around to face the noise and saw what was left of the first firework of the night!

Albert lifted the camera and Race took it from him, waving it around wildly. They both had wide grins on their faces and their hair stuck up in all directions, partly from the wind and partly from being pushed back so many times on the way up onto the roof.

“Oi!” Albert snatched it back and Race whacked him in the arm. At least he held it steady.

Firework after firework exploded right in front of them, lighting up the steadily-darkening sky above the city and lighting up their faces.

Some of the fireworks were blue, some gold, some red, and some so many colours that it was more like Jack’s painting room than a firework.

The fireworks exploded at a pretty steady rate, right up until the end, when about 15 went off in really quick succession.

The boys yelled and whooped, adrenaline and excitement coursing through them faster and faster each second.

They shouted and hollered so much that people on the ground below them were starting to notice, not that either Albert or Race knew that.

The final, massive firework exploded so loud that both their ears rang for a few seconds.

They laughed and flung themselves into a hug as they took a moment to look out over their city. 

When they started making their way back down to the ground, they’d completely forgotten that they weren’t allowed to be up there and they had no idea that the cops were waiting for them when they came back down to earth.

“Shit.” Race said as they put their hands up in the face of the cops.

**~ Back with Albert and Race ~**

Race and Albert sat on the uncomfortable metal bench in the holding cell of the city police department, just watching as Davey and Jack got into a rather heated argument with a police officer.

Well, Jack got into a heated argument with a police officer. Davey was trying to keep calm and stop Jack from getting arrested too. Eventually, Davey just shoved Jack away and he accepted that he wasn’t going to get anywhere.

Davey and the officer talked for another few minutes, then they both came over to the holding cell and the officer unlocked the door.

“You two, Albert DaSilva and Anthony Higgins. You’re free to go.” The officer said.

“You know...we’d rather stay here…” Race said, seeing the look on Davey’s face. He was absolutely livid. His eyes were wide with frustration and his fists were balled at his sides.

“Come on.” Davey rolled his eyes and sighed.


End file.
